Simplify the following expression: $\dfrac{50n}{60n^4}$ You can assume $n \neq 0$.
Explanation: $ \dfrac{50n}{60n^4} = \dfrac{50}{60} \cdot \dfrac{n}{n^4} $ To simplify $\frac{50}{60}$ , find the greatest common factor (GCD) of $50$ and $60$ $50 = 2 \cdot 5 \cdot 5$ $60 = 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 3 \cdot 5$ $ \mbox{GCD}(50, 60) = 2 \cdot 5 = 10 $ $ \dfrac{50}{60} \cdot \dfrac{n}{n^4} = \dfrac{10 \cdot 5}{10 \cdot 6} \cdot \dfrac{n}{n^4} $ $\phantom{ \dfrac{50}{60} \cdot \dfrac{1}{4}} = \dfrac{5}{6} \cdot \dfrac{n}{n^4} $ $ \dfrac{n}{n^4} = \dfrac{n}{n \cdot n \cdot n \cdot n} = \dfrac{1}{n^3} $ $ \dfrac{5}{6} \cdot \dfrac{1}{n^3} = \dfrac{5}{6n^3} $